Quest for the Crown Drabbles
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: A collection of drabbles written about King's Quest I. Mostly circled around the characters, creatures, and some of the places and things from the game and the Chronicles of Daventry novelization. Spoilers are here if you haven't played the game.
1. Sir Graham

**Disclaimer:** I do not own King's Quest: Quest for the Crown; Ken and Roberta Williams and Sierra Inc. do.

_**Sir Graham**_

* * *

Sir Knight Graham always preferred his wits to his fists. Adventure was always his way of achieving what he or his people needed. He beat his opponents with speed and skill, not muscle, and his quickness set him apart from the rest of humanity.

It was his brain that helped him achieve his quest for the crown, not his strength as a warrior, perhaps because of his brilliance as a scholar as well as his fearlessness in the face of evil. And he would be remembered for decades for his non-violent courage and fortitude.

Long live King Graham of Daventry!


	2. King Edward the Benevolent

_**King Edward the Benevolent**_

* * *

As good hearted and sweet as Edward was, he relinquished all three of the most valuable treasures of Daventry, Merlin's Mirror, the Shield of Achille, and the Chest of Gold. He lost all of them through love and treachery.

He was the kindest and bravest and most innocent of men, and he built many schools and universities for his people's education. Alas, he was not the most brilliant of monarchs, though, and it was his very humanity that doomed him, and almost doomed Daventry.

Others, at other times and places, should decide the reputation of this good, but weak, man.


	3. Merlin's Mirror

_**Merlin's Mirror**_

* * *

Once possessed by the great wizard Merlin, this polished, mahogany mirror could foretell the future to its beholder. It was priceless. Daventry's rulers usually used it to keep Daventry prosperous, to foretell the weather for planting or harvest, or to forestall enemy movements.

A nameless sorcerer absconded with the mirror after treacherously claiming that he could provide an heir for Edward, and put it in a "safe" place, where it would be guarded by some fearsome beast. With the mirror gone, the monarchs could not foresee future events, including the plague that killed Queen Maylie.

May Sir Graham find it!


	4. The Shield of Achille

_**The Shield of Achille**_

* * *

Made of titanium and set with emeralds, the Shield of Achille could protect anyone carrying it from harm, as well as give him the power to overthrow any invaders of Daventry. The carrier of the shield would always be victorious, no matter what the odds, as it gave the wielder invincibility and his army strength beyond mere force of arms.

A dwarf, or one like a dwarf, took the shield after giving a fake cure for Maylie's illness to Edward, and disappeared into a hole in the ground with it, in the manner of dwarfs.

Edward wants vengeance on him!


	5. The Chest of Gold

_**The Chest of Gold**_

* * *

As precious as any bank, this chest of gold was magic; no matter how many gold coins were taken out of it, it never emptied. It was bottomless, and protected by Daventry's Castle Treasurer.

A witch disguised as a princess infiltrated Castle Daventry and broke into the castle treasury. Then, she changed shape, transforming into her true form, that of a crone, and flew away with the Chest of Gold, disappearing somewhere into the clouds above. It was the final blow to King Edward, and the tragic end of his strength as a ruler.

May Dahlia receive her treacherous punishment!


	6. The Elf

_**The Elf**_

* * *

Because of the dwarf who stole the shield, many in Daventry pointed fingers of hate and fear at the little people of the realm. They thought no good could come from any of them anymore.

Graham, though, saw only a little elf who could be his friend and help him on his quest, and as a reward for his kind words and trust for the little one, the elf gave him a magic, disappearing ring to protect him from danger and advised him about what sorts of danger prowled Daventry those days.

May Graham's kindness end this prejudice one day!


	7. The River Fools

_**The River Fools**_

* * *

The River Fools passed through Daventry. It was the greatest of streams in the kingdom. One section was known as the Raging River.

It was not called the River Fools for nothing. The water in the river tore through the land of Daventry like a razor, and there were many hard stones jutting out of the water for anything caught in the current to be dashed to pieces on. It's been said that only a fool would enter the river's waters. People would sometimes take pebbles from the riverbank to appease the river spirits.

So did Graham on his quest.


	8. Lesser Treasures

_**Lesser Treasures**_

* * *

The Kingdom of Daventry desperately needed treasure of some sort to finance the country and its inhabitants. The trouble was, no one knew where to find it. Fortunately, Sir Graham was lucky enough to find some on his quest.

The knight climbed a tree and found a bird's nest with a golden egg in it. Later, he also found a gold walnut inside a walnut shell that fell from a tree. And he also took a leprechaun king's scepter for his own kingship. He thought that perhaps, with these items, he could better establish his rule as the new king.


	9. The Ogre

_**The Ogre**_

* * *

An ogre is several hundred pounds of human-eating appetite, all claws and fangs, charging and slavering. They have been wandering Daventry for some time, since the loss of at least one of the three magic treasures. No one was safe around such a creature, not even a knight like Graham. People run away, if only to get away from the stench.

Graham stumbled across an ogre during his quest for the crown, but he was invisible at the time, so the monster didn't see him. It probably smelled him, though, so it was a good thing that he escaped!


	10. The Dwarf

_**The Dwarf**_

* * *

Another one of the little people, the dwarfs were diggers who dug for precious things for a living. They were usually as decent as the elf that helped Graham, if a little grumpy, but the poorer dwarfs employed themselves as thieves and bandits, and had an ugly temper.

Graham almost collided with one of these thieves, but was invisible at the time, and fortunate, too, for he carried treasure with him, and if the dwarf had gotten it, he would never have gotten it back.

And if the dwarf had stolen the Chest of Gold, all would have been lost!


	11. Dahlia the Witch

_**Dahlia the Witch**_

* * *

She was the cone-crowned cackler who disguised herself as a beautiful princess and stole the Chest of Gold from King Edward. She flew about on a broomstick in the sky and captured victims alive to have them for dinner, and not as guests! Dahlia was even rumored to "play with her pets" in her home, or rather, give them unspeakable torments to mind and body.

It was this witch who almost caught Sir Graham and took him to her stew, but the knight escaped. Later, he had a chance to strike back at the crone, and to avenge King Edward!


	12. The Wolf

_**The Wolf**_

* * *

There is nothing very outstanding to say about the wolves of Daventry, except that, like the ogres and other monsters, they infested the land ever since the theft of the treasures of Daventry. Daventry's wolves were usually brown or gray in color, and their jaws often drooled and their eyes were red with hate for all sentient life in the realm.

Graham almost was caught by one of these just like with Dahlia, but again, he was fast enough to escape alive and unharmed. The wolf would not follow him into the waters of a nearby lake. Good thing, too.


	13. The Sorcerer

_**The Sorcerer**_

* * *

This was the only bad thing Graham failed to flee from in time. This conjuror of dark magic was out looking to give someone a bad day, and Graham happened to be nearby at the time. The magician made his mystic signs and shouted his incantations, and Graham couldn't move. He was paralyzed! The sorcerer intended for a hungry beast or worse to come and kill Graham while he couldn't defend himself, but Graham recovered before that could happen.

Rumor had it this was the same evil sorcerer who stole the mirror. But who can say for sure? No one.


	14. The Gingerbread House (outside)

_**The Gingerbread House (outside)**_

* * *

The wicked witch Dahlia lived in a house made of gingerbread. The windows were coated in sticky sugar, the walls, roof, and front door were pure gingerbread, and the nails that held the house's walls and door in place were chocolate drop nails. It was Sir Graham's kind of house, for he always had a sweet tooth for candy and sugar.

But this was just a lure into one of Dahlia's traps. The candy house and its sweet smell would attract unwitting visitors, and Dahlia would catch them and kidnap them!

Luckily, Graham heard her cackling inside, and ran away!


	15. The Gingerbread House (inside)

_**The Gingerbread House (inside)**_

* * *

Inside the witch's home it was as drab and plain as any ordinary house. A table, a hard bed, a nightstand, an oven, and a man-sized cage were the only furnishings, unless you counted the rugs. Dahlia kept her prize victims in the cage until she was finished with them, as living beings, and cooked them in her oven.

Here, Graham snuck up behind the witch while she stoked the fire, and pushed her into the oven, killing her! King Edward and Daventry were avenged. He also learned how it's wise to think backwards sometimes.

He wondered what that meant.


	16. The Woodcutter's Cottage

_**The Woodcutter's Cottage**_

* * *

Obviously, this was the home of a poverty stricken woodcutter and his wife. The famine in Daventry had brought hard times on them, and they were without food, new clothes, and working tools for woodcutting. Their cottage was in shambles, with holes in the roof and floor and a dry water pump.

Graham met these poor people and took pity on them, giving them a magic bowl with the word "fill" written inside, and told it to fill. They were provided with enough food and water to survive again!

Graham just hoped more people like them could be saved, too.


	17. The Well

_**The Well**_

* * *

This ancient well in the middle of Daventry was a vital point in Graham's quest for the crown. It looked like any ordinary well, but when Graham wanted a drink of water, he realized the water level was low, but not gone.

He cut the bucket from the rope with a dagger he had found, and then he climbed down the rope. He noticed that the water was just below the length of the rope. He got his drink of water, and decided to investigate below the water to see if there was anything else down there.

Good thing, too!


	18. The Cave

_**The Cave**_

* * *

The usual assortment of old bottles and trash littered the bottom of the well. The future king noticed, however, that there was an entrance to some kind of grotto or cave. Graham swam through the opening and entered a hot, dry cave.

He thought it was unusual that none of the water spilled into the cave, but he had seen stranger things than that in Daventry, so it didn't surprise or bother him that much. Besides, there were two other things in the cave that demanded his attention.

A green fire-breathing dragon was guarding none other than Merlin's Mirror!


	19. The Dragon

_**The Dragon**_

* * *

So this was the fearsome beast the sorcerer had set to watch over the magic mirror. Graham knew he had to defeat the dragon somehow, but he also had to beware the beast's burning flames, which could scorch him in an instant.

He wanted to distract the dragon with a splash of water from his now full bucket so he could stab it with his dagger, but the splash put out the dragon's fire completely. Embarrassed, it retreated through a door it opened in the back of the cave.

Graham had saved the mirror! Triumphant, he walked out into daylight.


	20. The Condor

_**The Condor**_

* * *

Upon emerging from the cave, Sir Graham found a big bird soaring at a low altitude over the area. It was a majestic bird, a condor. It seemed to be inviting Graham for a ride in the sky, and after picking a four-leaf clover for luck, Graham jumped up into the waiting claws of the bird.

The condor gave him a quick ride through the sky, and dropped him on an island surrounded by the River Fools. Then it flew away, screeching in triumph. Graham picked a delicious looking mushroom nearby and fell into a hole in the ground.


	21. The Land of the Leprechauns

_**The Land of the Leprechauns**_

* * *

Graham found an empty cavern leading south of where he fell. A little while later, the cavern turned west. It ended at a large door, but it was guarded by a giant, hungry rat. It had sounded like many little rats, but no, it was just one, and a big one.

Fortunately, Graham had swiped a piece of cheese from Dahlia's house earlier. He offered the cheese to the rat, which was definitely grateful for it, almost biting his fingers in his grab for it. After it disappeared through a wall, Graham entered the door.

Behind it, he found leprechauns!


	22. The Leprechauns' Court

_**The Leprechauns' Court**_

* * *

The leprechauns almost set upon Graham, but he showed them his four-leafed clover, a sign of good luck, and they showed him respect. Beyond the two guards, he found many leprechauns standing around, with their king sitting on his throne. And next to the throne, was the Shield of Achille!

Graham decided to distract them with a jingle on a fiddle the woodcutter had given him. It worked like a charm, a lucky charm! All the leprechauns jovially danced wildly out of the chamber. The king soon followed them.

Graham took back the shield for Daventry, and followed the leprechauns.


	23. The Little Hole

_**The Little Hole**_

* * *

Up a flight of stairs, which vibrated from the jingle and the dancing, Graham found only a small hole in the cave wall. No door or larger opening was there. Evidently, the leprechauns had exited through there. He could not squeeze through a hole like that.

Fearing that he was lost, Graham ate his mushroom he found on the island. Suddenly, he found himself shrinking rapidly, until he was the right size to escape through the hole! The knight ran through the hole and soon came out into daylight again. Then he was restored to his normal size.

Another triumph!


	24. Graham's Fairy Godmother

_**Graham's Fairy Godmother**_

* * *

It happened rather late in his quest for comfort. A glowing light near Graham materialized into the form of a beautiful young woman in a pretty meadow filled with wildflowers. She introduced herself as Graham's fairy godmother. She put a magic spell on him that would protect him from harm in the wild land of Daventry, and she promised to be watching over him until the end of his quest.

Graham, who was a little allergic to the fairy dust, was nonetheless grateful for the gift, and said so aloud, but he also wished that she had come around sooner.


	25. The Troll and the Goat

_**The Troll and the Goat**_

* * *

A bridge led to an island in the River Fools, but a bold and ruthless troll guarded the bridge. He was ready to assault Graham if the latter didn't provide him with a treasure for crossing. Not wanting to give up hard-earned treasure, he found a carrot, and then found a goat in a goat pen nearby.

He lured the goat out of the pen by showing it the carrot, and took him for a walk to the troll bridge. Goats loved carrots, but they hated trolls, and this goat knocked the troll off the bridge! That was quick!


	26. The Gnome and his Backwards Name

_**The Gnome and his Backwards Name**_

* * *

On the island, Graham found a gnome living in a crude lean-to. The gnome offered to give Graham something he needed to finish his quest, if Graham could guess the gnome's name in three guesses.

Graham knew that this gnome was, "Rumplestiltskin." But the gnome said _"wrong,"_ and hinted that a backwards answer was closer to the truth. Graham remembered the witch's note about thinking backwards, and tried the gnome's name backwards, "Nikstlitselpmur." "_Wrong again_," said the gnome. Finally, Graham tried a backwards alphabet. He came up with "Ifnkovhgroghprm."

"_Not bad, here are some magic beans as a reward."_


	27. The Land of the Clouds

_**The Land of the Clouds**_

* * *

Graham planted the magic beans in an open field, and they swiftly grew into a tall beanstalk. It went high up into the clouds, possibly to the place where the Chest of Gold was taken. Graham climbed up the beanstalk, slowly, for it was slick in some spots and he had to be careful where he put his feet and hands.

At the top, he carefully felt with his feet for the land. The ground was trembling a little, like someone heavy was walking around up there. East of the beanstalk, Graham found a giant carrying the Chest of Gold!


	28. The Giant

_**The Giant**_

* * *

The giant was ten or twelve feet tall, and looked human, but very strong. Luckily, the magic shield gave out an aura that protected Graham from him. Graham spent some time deciding what to do while the giant wandered about, until suddenly, the giant fell noisily to the ground and fell asleep. Very loud snores came from his nose.

Taking advantage of the moment, Graham carefully took the chest from the sleeping giant. At last, Graham had recovered the last of the three great treasures! In complete triumph, Graham found a cave with a downward staircase leading back to civilization.


	29. Return to the Castle

_**Return to the Castle**_

* * *

Down the stairs Graham went. They were were a little steep and narrow, but Graham got down them without falling. At the bottom, he found an open doorway. He remembered seeing that door in the mountain earlier in his quest, but it had been locked. He supposed that someone must have unlocked it for him, possibly that gnome.

Whoever did it, Graham was glad he didn't have to climb down the beanstalk again, for it had been treacherous to climb. With all three of the great treasures in his pack, Sir Graham returned to Castle Daventry to claim his kingship.


	30. Epilogue: The Death of Edward

_**Epilogue: The Death of Edward**_

* * *

After Graham bowed to the king, Edward gladly received the mirror, the shield, and the chest back. Then he rose to give a heartfelt congratulations to his favorite knight, but as he approached it, he suddenly clutched his chest in pain and his face became ashen. Graham cried as Edward fell to the floor and died. The former king's last words were, _"Well done Sir Graham… my kingdom is now yours."_

And with the recovery of the treasures and the rise of King Graham, Daventry was restored to its former glory, riches, and majesty.

Long live King Graham of Daventry!


End file.
